peachcreekfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Store Street
The Candy Store was the first place outside of the Eds' neighborhood that we saw in the show. It was introduced in 'The Ed-Touchables', after the Eds got jawbreakers. The Eds lounged outside it again 2 episodes later in 'Over Your Ed', after a hard day. In both of these appearances, the rest of the street wasn't shown, making its location extremely vague. The candy store was not shown again until season 3, when its surrounding stores were defined. Its location in relation to the cul-de-sac was not specified until the Big Picture Show, and even then it was very vague. In Big Picture Show, it is somewhere to the left of Rethink Ave. Candy Store The Candy Store has 2 floors. The 2nd floor has never been shown, but is represented by 4 purple windows on the outside. The main floor's set-up is rarely seen, but is rearranged slightly each time. The only consistency is that it has pink/peach colored walls and light green tiled floor, each tile separated by orange lines. Like Ed's kitchen tiles, the Candy Store's tiles are always going straight down, no matter the angle of the shot. Jawbreakers are kept on a table similar to how markets sell apples. The store also sells fudge brownies, lollipops, chocolate bars and various hard candies. There is what appears to be a refrigerator in the back of the store, possibly for ice cream, drinks, or extra stock. Jawbreakers supposedly cost only a nickle, but whatever amount of money the Eds have always seems to result in 3 jawbreakers. The Candy Store is run by a very cruel clerk. He closes the store right before the Eds can get in on Customer Appreciation Day, and violently kicks Eddy out of the store twice for having foreign currency. According to a poster in 'No Speak Da Ed' (revealed by noncanonically replacing the building next to the candy store with the bus stop that is normally across the street), the candy store was established in 1972. The Kitchen Shop The store next to the Candy Store. It is a green one story building with kitchen supplies in the window. Sometimes there are other stores next to it, sometimes there is a lane next to it. One of the town's borders is just a little further down the street. Hardware The store on the other side of the Candy Store is not usually labeled and has no official color. In 'Brother Can You Spare an Ed' it is labeled as a Hardware store. There are more unidentified stores further down this end of the street. Wootie's Cafe Wootie's Cafe used to be the store across from the Candy Store. It was a two-story orange building next to a corner bus stop. Wootie was a reference to James Wootton. ﻿Wootie left Ed, Edd n Eddy before the Big Picture Show, and as a result, Wootie's Cafe closed and was replaced by Toomey's Tattoos. Wootie's Cafe made its last appearance in 'Run Ed Run'. Toomey's Tattoos Named after Corey Toomey, Toomey's Tattoos replaced Wootie's Cafe after James Wootton left the show. It only appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Also, during the time between Wootie's Cafe's last appearance and the movie, ﻿many stores were added to the left of Toomey's. Somehow, the area surrounding the bus stop looks unchanged, even though its original cross street would have been gotten rid of. Danny's Meat Shop A green building shaped like a house, next to Wootie's Cafe/Toomey's Tattoos. It is named after Danny Antonucci and is a reference to his cartoon Lupo the Butcher. AKA Shoes A purple shoe store located next to Danny's Meat Shop. It is the last store on that side of the street before the town border. It is named after a.k.a. CARTOON. Extra Stores These are stores that are almost impossible to map out but exist somewhere in the town. *Print Shop *Yoga *Dance *Cost-Less Furniture *someplace that was established in 1955 *Cafe *Shoes *Garcia's Antiques (named for one of the show's Garcias) *The Wig Boutique *Underwood's Pet Shoppe (named for Scott Underwood) *Pizza King (the store was never shown, but the Kankers have a box from this pizzeria under their trailer) *Unnamed Fast Food place (seen in Toon Dates; Scoot works here, they serve "Yum Fries") *Lih's Supply Co (named for Lih Liau) *Shop (established 1998) *Cafe Fondue *Laundromat *Java Hut *Lightbulbs *China Palace (this store has been seen next to The Kitchen Shop) *Deli *Bonni's Taxidermy (named for Bonni Reid) Category:Peach Creek Town